TUAOA: Bloody Love
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: "The day Naruto "died" was the death of an innocent child who only wanted acceptance. Now he is reborn as a killer that will become a self-fulfilling prophecy towards his tormentors AND those innocent of any wrongdoings towards him. Unless a lavender-eyed Hyuuga angel can melt the ice that's formed around his heart, that is". Adopted from King of the Fallen. Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

TUAOA: Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th, so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"**Kyuubi speaking

'**Yo''**Kyuubi thinking

"**Yo"**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

...

Chapter 1: Death, Rebirth, and Revenge

...

Eight years ago, there was a devastating attack on a shinobi village known as Konoha. The shinobi and kunoichi fought the threat to the best of their abilities, but even they couldn't stop the onslaught of a Bijuu. All hope was lost until the Yondaime arrived, riding on top of the boss toad summons. Somehow, he overpowered the Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune giving his own life in the process. That is the lie told to the generation too young to already know what really happened on that day.

The truth of what happened is the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi. No mortal has the power to kill a Bijuu, so he did the only thing he could do. He sealed it into a baby boy whose umbilical cord had just been cut. But he couldn't choose just any baby, so he chose his own son. His wife died when the Kyuubi ran one of it claws through her stomach as she went to protect her child. And no matter how hard he wished otherwise, he knew that the village would not follow his dying wish to see his son as a hero. No, he wasn't that naive; he knew that he just condemned his only son to a life of solitude and pain. So he did the only thing he could do with his last remaining life: he wept. But he hoped his son would be able to stop the person that caused this attack in the first place.

The day after he died, the old Sandaime retook his position as Hokage. He instated the law that no one under a certain age was to know of the Kyuubi, and its real defeat. It was meant to give him a chance to have friends within the younger generation. But they only followed in their parents' footsteps hating the boy, tormenting him, and eventually driving him to the brink of insanity.

...

(A random lake near Konoha)

"Finally, the plague that is Kyuubi will finally be purged! DIE DEMON!" Yelled a man in Chunin attire with semi long white hair. He wore his leaf forehead protector as a bandana and had a maniacal look in his eyes. He plunged a kunai right into the heart of the eight year old boy in front of him.

The boy was Uzumaki Naruto. At least that's how the Sandaime knows him, as the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Unfortunately, the rest of the village only knows him by two names: either Uzumaki Naruto, bastard son of a cheap whore, or demon boy.

"Please, leave me alone! I didn't do any-AAAAUUUGG!" Started the boy, only to scream in agony as a kunai was shoved just under his left eye breaking through the bone.

"Be silent, demon! Your lies won't work here! Uchiha-sama, I leave the coupe de grace to you!" Said the Chunin, bowing and backing away.

"Thank you, Mizuki-san. Now, on to business!" Stated a person with mid length black hair and a perpetual scowl on his face.

He unsheathed a katana from his waist and raised it above his head bringing it down three times in random slashes across the boy's face. One of them cut deeply into his eye, making it useless. After breaking his arms and legs, they threw him into the lake and watched as he struggled to stay above the surface. But the combination of broken limbs and being unable to swim lead to him quickly going below the surface.

He lost all hope. Water flowed into his open mouth as he tried to breathe. His lungs quickly filled with water and his body shut down. Just as he was losing consciousness, he felt a tug on his mind.

...

Naruto woke up in a dark forest. He looked around hoping to find some source of comfort. It was then that he heard a voice.

**"Naruto, my special boy."**

He whipped his head around so fast you could hear the bones in his neck crack. In front of him was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair and a kind face.

"Mommy..." He said, instinctively knowing that his mother looked just like her.

**"Yes, my special boy. Come let mommy comfort you. You must have been so scared and hurt by those horrid people." S**aid the women with open arms.

"MOMMY!" He yelled, jumping into her arms and crying his eyes out into her chest as she gently cradled him while making soothing sounds.

**"Naruto... I know you don't want this to end, but it must. You are sleeping now and you must wake up. The people of Konoha have been very bad, but mommy can't punish them. The people of Konoha have forgotten me. I need you to go there and kill all those bad people.**

**"****Go, Naruto! Rise up and make them remember! MAKE THEM REMEMBER WHAT TRUE FEAR TASTES LIKE!" Y**elled the woman, expelling Naruto from the forest and into his body, cackling all the while in an evil manner and changing into a giant fox with nine tails as the forest turn into a sewer.

...

Naruto woke up, mindless of the water around him. The first thing that came across his mind was a rage so intense, it made the Kyuubi look like a pansy. There was no killing intent, just pure rage. As he hit the bottom of the lake, he began walking until he broke the surface at the far shore.

He walked into the woods, looking for the bastards who hurt him so he could make them remember his 'mother'. He heard a voice coming from a small cabin. His body started to heal.

"Finally, my greatest creations are completed! A suit of size changing armor and clothes, both of which are superior to the armor ANBU wear, and with the armor including lightweight, but _extremely_ durable armor plating, made of a special metal alloy I developed, to increase it's defensive ability. It is capable of hiding everything from the Byakugan, and even protecting the user from the Juuken. A special mask that is capable of outwitting the Sharingan and is even enhanced to enable the user to breath under water. Plus, with the inclusion of some gas mask features, it can filter out toxins in the air as well!

"Then, there all my weapons! A spear made completely of an unbreakable metal, yet as light as a feather. A straight katana that looks like a nine ring broadsword made of the same metal." The man spoke to himself as Naruto was listening in on him.

"Plus, I created a special crossbow that is loaded with chemical explosive bolts. A serrated Kusari-gama with the serrated edges having special little containers that release poisoned blood into the target's wound. A collapsible electric baton for bludgeoning and electrocuting someone to death or for stunning. Finally, my personal favorite, a pair of armored gauntlets with spikes on each finger in-between each knuckle, twin blades on the back of the hand, and a set of three hidden, retractable metal claws on the back of each gauntlet, with each claw being longer than the twin blades, with grooves in them for slipping poison in. When I show these to the Hokage, I will be granted the rank of captain in the ANBU R&D (Research and Development) department!" Said the man to himself.

Naruto tilted his head getting a good look at him. He remembered this man because it was him that shoved metal spike through each limb and stomach on his birthday last year. So he decided to start his revenge with one of his worst tormentors. He slowly opened the door to the cabin and walked right behind the man. Before the man could react, Naruto had picked him up and thrown him across the room.

"Who the fuck are you, you ugly little shit?!" Yelled the man as he stood up, nursing is injured back.

"I am Konoha's self-fulfilling prophecy! I am Uzumaki Naruto!" Was all Naruto said before picking up the battle spear and using it as a bludgeoning weapon. Naruto beat the man to death with it as a lot of the man's blood was getting on his face. But the oddest thing happened.

Naruto's face started to heal right back up to its normal form as a weird symbol appeared right on his forehead.. As the man lay there twitching and barely alive, Naruto walked up and folded him in half…backwards. Naruto dragged the body out into the woods and back to the lake where he 'died'. He threw the body in and walked back to the cabin.

"Let my tormentors remember the fear they felt from my mother!" He said donning the size changing ANBU gear. The second he zipped up the suit, it changed to fit perfectly, same with the armor. He picked up the mask but didn't put it on. He felt there was something missing. He grabbed a brush and wrote the only kanji symbol he knew how to read and write on it. He held the mask at arms length and took a good look at it.

It was simple, mostly pure white with only two eye-holes, but with almost indistinguishable gas mask and scuba mask features. So minute that you wouldn't notice them unless you were looking for them _very_ carefully. The only bit of color on the whole thing was the black kanji for demon on the forehead. Nodding at his handy work, Naruto donned the mask, letting it stick by channeling a small bit of chakra into it. He picked up the spear he used on the man and put it in a holster on his back.

He then looked at the sword. Nodding to himself, he strapped it on his back as well, making an X formation with the spear. He grabbed the crossbow, Kusari-gama, and collapsible baton and attach them to his waist. Finally, he slipped on the gauntlets and walked out the door to begin the bloodbath, which he knew would happen simply because of how many people in the village he needed to kill. That night, it would rain blood in Konoha, all because the people were too arrogant to listen to a dying hero's' wish.

...

In the Uchiha district of Konoha, the people were celebrating the death of the demon vessel. Though that wasn't the reason they killed him. Unbeknownst to Sarutobi, Uchiha Fugaku, the clan head, looked through numerous documents while hoping to find something to let the Uchiha clan do two things. Those two things were obliterate their rivals the Hyuga clan and take over the village, ruling over it as a king would. He stumbled upon the only thing better than a way to destroy their rivals: Naruto's birth certificate and his _real _birth certificate.

The one at the hospital gave a fake name for his mother and nothing for his father. But the one Fugaku found listed his true birth parents. He was incised that the demon boy was actually the son of the Yondaime Hokage, his clan's worst enemy.

That was only because he opposed all of their ideals and because he was the strongest shinobi in the village, far stronger than even his teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin, meaning the coup would fail with him around. Then a thought struck him. If he couldn't strike at the Yondaime directly, then why not take it out on his son? He spoke with Mizuki, one of the many instructors at the academy that hated Naruto, and convinced him to help with slaying the demon brat. Their plan went off without a hitch, and the body would most likely never be found.

"Fugaku-sama! Congratulations again on finally killing the Kyuubi and the son of that wretched bastard, Minato Namikaze!" Said a drunk clan member as he started walking out the gates of the Uchiha district to gather a few non-clan friends of his.

Fugaku hid a frown at the thought. He hated non-clan members, but even more so when his clansmen befriended them.

"Take care out there and don't get lost." Said Fugaku, slurring his words slightly as he himself was a little intoxicated. In fact, the only one not drunk, other than his youngest son who wasn't there at the time and the other children, was his eldest son.

"Itachi, my son. Why aren't you joining us in this glorious celebration?" Asked Fugaku as he walked up to Itachi.

"Glorious celebration? Fugaku, you killed a hero! And what's worse it was just a child no older than Sasuke was!" Said Itachi without his usual monotone voice, showing just how deeply it actually affected him.

"Shut up, boy! That monster was no hero nor was he a boy. I'm the true savior of the village by killing the Kyuubi permanently!" Yelled Fugaku, striking Itachi with the back of his hand.

"If you are a savior, than I am a pretty little princess!" Said Itachi sarcastically, walking away.

"Where are you going, boy? To see that ramen-whore of yours?" Asked Fugaku, his mood sour now. Faster than he could blink, he was on his back with a sword at his throat and a set of fully developed Sharingan staring him straight in the eye.

"If you call Ayame-chan a whore one more time, I'll be taking my seat as clan head sooner than expected!" Stated Itachi, pulling back his sword and deactivating his eyes.

"You only beat me because I'm drunk!" Said Fugaku, standing up and scowling at Itachi.

"A newly minted Genin could beat you when drunk! I, on the other hand, can beat you at your best." Itachi told him, walking out the gates.

He was fuming and feeling completely unlike his usual stoic self. But he didn't want it to stop. It felt…good. He felt free by finally letting his emotions show, as if some block was removed and a strength he never knew he had could flood his body.

'Is this what emotions can actually do? Why the fuck did I try to suppress these?! Hell, why in the world did I even view Danzo's way of thinking in the first place? I feel more powerful than I ever have!' He was saddened by the thought that it took the death of a little boy to show him this however. He knew he would need comfort, and someone else who would need it as well when the news got out.

He was approaching the Ichiraku ramen stand just as it was about to close down. He hurried to talk with them, so he could deliver the news he was dreading.

"Ayame-chan" Itachi called as he neared the stand catching their attention.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing here?" Asked Ayame, surprised at seeing her boyfriend.

"I have terrible news. You might want to sit down for this." He told both her and her father.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stand." Said her father.

"What's wrong, Itachi-kun?" Asked Ayame, noting that he was actually showing emotion.

"Naruto…is dead!" He said bluntly. Once the news set in, Ayame threw herself at Itachi crying on his chest. Her father, Teuchi, fell to his knees and wept. He had been planning on adopting Naruto the next morning. He had always hated how the poor boy was treated, and sought to rectify it at least somewhat by giving him the family he always deserved.

"How did he die?" Asked Ayame through her tears.

"My bastard of a father and clan head and a traitor!" Stated Itachi, his voice laced with venom.

"Why?" Asked Teuchi between his sobs.

"His burden" Was all Itachi said. It was enough though, because it ignited a rage that matched their sorrow.

"We should make them pay!" Said Teuchi pulling out a kitchen knife.

"In due time. But, for now, we must rest. I'll escort you two home and tomorrow we can plan our revenge." Stated Itachi, helping Teuchi to his feet.

"Alright." He said reluctantly.

They started off the relatively short trip by walking through the park. As they passed under some trees, Ayame stopped.

"Guys, I feel something dripping on my head!" She said, touching where she felt the drip landing. She pulled her hand away and inspected it to find it covered in blood. Shaking, she looked up to a gruesome sight. Hanging upside down by his own innards, with slashes all over him, was the body of the Uchiha who left the compound just before Itachi. Ayame stared for a second before...

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itachi rushed to her side with Teuchi not far behind. They dragged her away from the body so she wouldn't have to see it, only to hear...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both turned to the direction she was facing and felt their hearts stop at the sight. Standing there, covered in blood and wearing a unique mask with the kanji for demon on it, stood a boy wearing plated armor. He had a spear strapped to his back with a crossbow, serrated Kusarigama, and collapsible baton strapped clipped to his waist and was holding a bloody nine ring katana in his right hand.

"Who are you? Did you do this? If you intend on hurting, them I will kill you!" Said Itachi as he got into a defensive stance in front of Teuchi and Ayame. He just stood there for a second watching the boy carefully. Just as he was about to speak again, the boy turned around and walked away.

"What was that about?" Asked Teuchi shaken by the encounter. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the presence of the boy felt sinister. Like an insatiable blood-lust lay just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed. Being a retired Chunin left him with the ability to sense these things. But for him to sense it being as out of practice as he was meant only one thing. That boy could kill the entire village ten times over and still not be satisfied.

"I don't know, but I feel as if it doesn't bode well for my clan. I have to go! Perhaps I can still save my brother! He hasn't been tainted by the corruption yet, but I fear it won't matter to that boy!" Said Itachi as he sped off.

...

Even running full tilt the whole way, it took Itachi twenty minutes to get from the park to his clan district. When he got there, it was a total bloodbath. Bodies were everywhere and killed in every conceivable manner. Men and women were hanging from the roofs by their own intestines. Some were beheaded, and others were dismembered.

There was only one thing in common with all of them: there was not a single survivor. He ran throughout the complex looking for his parents and brother. Every door he opened revealed a different horror. One door revealed a couple that were having sex, were stabbed through multiple times and then the bed, with them still in it, was folded. Another door showed a man with his head pierced through by the post on his bed.

He opened every door in the entire complex except for one. He ripped the door to the clan meeting room off its hinges to find the three people he was looking for. His parents were kneeling with the boy from before standing behind them, and his little brother was on his butt staring at the figure in terror.

"Sasuke, run!" Ordered Itachi. But Sasuke was too terrified to even move, let alone run. Just as Itachi was about to say something again, the figure raised his sword and brought it down on his parents necks, severing their heads from their bodies. The figure just picked them up before walking away and disappearing. Itachi was too stunned to move after seeing his parents be killed and Sasuke was still terrified.

"Niisan, what are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked Itachi a few minutes after the figure departed.

"I don't know, otouto. I just don't know." He replied.

...

The next day the villagers of Konoha were met with a terrible sight. Speared on two of the spires of the Hokage tower were the heads of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Only one question burned in the heads of all the villagers,

'Who could have done this?'

They still failed to realize that, because of their arrogance, they created a self fulfilling prophecy. Uzumaki Naruto had only just begun his killing, and it would take an act of Kami herself to stop him. Or perhaps something stronger, for even Kami will tremble at the ferocious and ruthless methods of killing.

...

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I finally manage to put the story I have adopted from King of the Fallen. I glad this story is finally up. Also if you guys took notice. There are some new scenes in this chapter and some changes as well. Like for example Naruto face healing up when fresh human blood drop on it. The special ANBU suit is very different right now. Plus more weapons which mean in later in the stories more option to kill someone. Also a new feature to his mask as well. Naruto is now truly a killing machine.

Thank you Uzumaki Ricky for Beta reading this chapter and correcting it as well. Also sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out as well. Remember I adopted this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th, so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

**"Yo"**Kyuubi speaking

**'Yo'**Kyuubi thinking

**"Yo"**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

...

Chapter 2: Kumo Tries Again, Hinata Finds a Savior

...

It had been five days since the Uchiha massacre. Five long fearful days for the villagers of Konoha. The Uchiha clan was just the beginning of the rapidly mounting death toll in the village. In the five days since the massacre, more than two-hundred-and-fifty people have been killed. Those people ranging from common merchants all the way up to ANBU.

No one seemed to be safe from the slaughter, and everyone was looking over their shoulders to make sure the killer wasn't targeting hem next. It was in this time that Kumo decided to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. The only difference in this visit is they were not to go within thirty meters of the Hyuga district nor could they get within sixty meters of the Hyuga heiress. Even this, though, didn't alleviate the fears of Hiashi Hyuga, clan head and father of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga. He didn't trust Kumo as far as he could sneeze, which, being a Hyuga and always proper, wasn't very far.

During all this, Naruto was sitting in his comfortably small cabin, cleaning his weapons for the next slaughter he was going to commit that night. Unlike what most would think, he didn't enjoy killing them. But it did give him a sense of justice for all the shit he had to deal with when he was younger. Keeping count, he already killed over six-hundred people since his awakening. Most of them being from the Uchiha clan, his greatest tormentors, he felt a big swell of pride at being able to pay them back.

The only thing that irked him was the two he let live. One was still too young, but, in the future, he would probably be killed. It was the other though that really confused him. He felt as if he actually knew him, and that he was helped on multiple occasions by him. Still, the mystery would be solved in time. All he had to do was wait, and waiting is what he was best at.

...

(With Sarutobi)

"You must find this killer! He can't be allowed to continue! Not only did he kill the Uchiha clan almost to nothing, he has been killing off villagers and shinobi left and right!" Said a woman in her late sixties with grey hair pulled into a bun.

"Also, the estimated power of our village has dropped by almost one sixth with the death of everyone, and our economy has dropped by seven percent, due to the deaths of all the merchants!" Stated a man the same age as the woman with short hair and glasses.

"Enough, Koharu, Homura! I already know, but there's not much I can do. He killed off an entire squad of ANBU by himself and was nowhere to be found. Meaning he walked away, meaning he has more power than we could ever imagine. Though most of them were drunk, he killed of an entire clan in one night!

That alone speaks of his skill. But we also can't find him. He is the type of person who is only see in two instances." Sarutobi tiredly explained.

"And what, pray tell, are those two instances?" Asked Koharu.

"Either when he wants to be seen, or you are already slated for death." Said Sarutobi grimly.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Enter." Said Sarutobi as his former teammates left. The door opened to reveal the entourage from Kumo.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama! I am Ichinose Aki, leader of this squad." Said a man in his late thirties with dull blond hair and brown eyes.

"Greetings, Aki-san. It is a pleasure to have a squad from a soon-to-be allied village. I assume you know the new rules created for you and your members?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes, and I must say I am somewhat disappointed that we can't get close to the Hyuga. You see, in Kumo, we either make amends face to face, or not at all. I know it seems a little foolish to do that, but it helps maintain a sense of friendship."Explained Aki, smiling sadly.

"I understand, but the rules are there and will not be lifted. Hiashi was very adamant about that, and I'm afraid that, even after you become full allies, you will be allowed nowhere near the Hyuga. But that wasn't really the new rules I was talking about. Here, read this and you will know the new rules." Said the Hokage, handing papers to every member of the four-man squad.

"These rules seem kind of strict, Hokage-sama. No disreputable behavior, no loud outbursts, no drinking or any substance abuse, and no sexual activities of any kind. Why exactly are these rules in place, Hokage-sama?" Asked Aki curiously.

"I'm afraid we have a killer on the loose. He seems to kill those doing such activities as mentioned on the paper. The only ones exempt from the last one are married couples." Said the Hokage sadly.

"Surely your shinobi are able to take care of him? I mean, he couldn't have killed more than a dozen people, correct?" Asked a random member of the group.

"You remember hearing about the Uchiha massacre recently, haven't you?" Sarutobi asked, before receiving nods from everyone. "Well, he single-handedly did that. Then, in the five days proceeding it, he killed another two-hundred-and-fifty people. He has proven to be more powerful than several squads of ANBU, and craftier in the shadows than a pack of hunter-nins.

"Until we can find a way to subdue him, we need these laws just to survive. He is ruthless and has no inhibitions on killing." Said the aged Hokage, for once looking like his age.

This shocked the Kumo-nins to the core. For the Hokage to admit that, then the being must be truly powerful. ANBU may not be the most powerful ninja in existence, but they were no slouches either. In fact, aside from the Kage and some S-class criminals, they were supposed to be the best. And to be craftier than a pack of hunter-nins was unheard of.

"Hokage-sama, have your hunter-nins found any traces of the assailant at all?" Asked another member. He knew, if they at least found some traces, then it would be like tracking down a very high-level nin.

"Unfortunately, they found absolutely nothing. When I say craftier, I mean he can put them to shame. He killed off a group of hunter-nins one-by-one in front of them, and they _still_ failed to catch him. Not even I can find him, nor can I seem to beat him. I went with one of the teams and fought him along with them.

"It was incredible, the power he wielded. I hit him with numerous jutsu, from earth to wind, and he just took it and kept moving. The worst part is, even severing a limb failed to work. After one of the attacks, I managed to remove his arm. He disappeared in an instant, and then reappeared behind me. I quickly turned and saw him with both arms completely intact.

He used his sword and gave me this wound." Said Sarutobi, standing up and revealing a large gash on his entire torso ranging from his right shoulder to his left hip.

The Kumo nins gasped at the sight of the large wound. It was nearly unheard of for a Kage to be injured in combat. It was a true testament to the power of this man.

"We will abide by the rules, Hokage-sama. We thank you for your time and greatly appreciate it. We also hope that, this time, the treaty actually works. Oh, I almost forgot! Here is the most recent list of nuke-nins from Kumo. They are all S-class criminals and should be treated with extreme caution." Said Aki, handing him a stack of ten papers.

"Thank you. Is there anything else we should know about these nins?" Asked Sarutobi as he shuffled through the papers, memorizing everything about them.

"Yes. They are a group that believes that they can get back into Kumo by bringing them the Byakugan. Be wary, they will most likely attempt to take a main branch member soon." Said Aki as he exited the room, making Sarutobi pale.

...

(Outside Konoha, later that night)

"Alright, you guys know the plan! You five go and find a place to hide the Hyuga while we lay low. After that, we take the bitch to Kumo and get our places back." Explained one man.

"Hey, can we mess around with her first? You never said she would have to be in pristine condition." Said another with a sick grin on his face.

"Fine, just get us that spot." Said the first man as he leaped off with four others.

The remaining five spread out and scoured the forest to try and find a spot that would be perfect to hide. One of them finally found an old cabin near a lake.

"This is black sparrow to flock: I found a remote cabin that seems perfect. Coordinates alpha-thirty-three, delta-fifty-one. Me and the half flock will scope it out." Said the nin who asked if he could rape whomever was brought.

"Confirmed." He heard nine times. He only had to wait for five minutes before they all arrived, including the team that went in to get the Hyuga.

"Oh, you got a young one! You know, they say that taking the virginity of someone who isn't even in puberty is the most rewarding experience!" He said, licking his lips as he eyed the girl up.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Said the first man as they all barged into the cabin.

They all stopped dead when they saw a kid about the same age as their captive. He took one look at the nins and picked up his spear, turning to face them with his mask on. It had the kanji for demon on it and looked intimidating. The former Kumo-nins laughed at the sight of the pint-sized kid in shinobi gear, standing in front of them like he could do anything. Before they could even say a word, they were hit with a massive amount of killing intent (now to be referred to as KI) and an unrivaled blood-lust.

He thrust the spear forward, right through the head of the man that was talking about raping the young girl with them. He left the spear and drew his sword. And, before he could move, he had thirty kunai sticking out of his chest. He just looked down, then back up, and continued as if it were nothing.

Stunned by the boy's lack of reaction from having so many sharp weapons sticking in him, the former Kumo shinobi didn't react in time and found his head severed from his body. Naruto then went to the next nin and withdrew the hidden metal claws on the back of his gauntlets, then used them to tear open the nin's stomach and pulled out the intestines. While the nin was still alive, he was strangled with his own innards and had his chest sliced open, with every rib in his ribcage being sliced clean through, and was stabbed through the heart by the claws and blades on the backs of Naruto's gauntlets.

"Damn you, kid!" Yelled one of the still living nins.

He drew a nodachi and charged Naruto as Naruto retracted the metal claws. He cut off his left arm and jumped back, satisfied with the thought that the kid would die soon. He was surprised to find that, in the instant he took his eyes off Naruto, he disappeared. He looked in every direction including up but didn't see him. He heard a strange sound, like a crossbow bolt being fired, and felt something pierce his back before it quickly exploded.

He then heard a cracking and looked down too late as Naruto had his legs caught. Naruto picked him up and flung him with tremendous strength. He landed on the _**blunt **_end of the spear, impaling him right through the heart. Naruto then picked up the spear and swung it with all his strength, sending the two dead bodies at the remaining nins. The only one who moved in time was the one holding the Hyuga child.

"Fuck, this kid is something else!" He said while standing on the ceiling.

Naruto didn't even glance at him as he sheathed his sword before removing his Kusari-gama from his waist. He swung the heavy metal ball end at one nin and caved in his head while sending him flying into the wall of the cabin, cracking it on impact. The remaining nin tried to attack Naruto from behind, only for Naruto to turn on the balls of his feet and use the blade of his Kusari-gama to bisect him from his groin to the top of his head, causing the two halves to fall to either side of the floor as a shower of blood erupted from them. He then put his Kusari-gama away and pulled out his collapsible baton.

He quickly used it to electrocute one of the nin to death before quickly redrawing his sword as one of the nin tried to attack him with his back turned. Naruto swiftly turned and bisected the nin, causing another shower of blood, before putting away his collapsible baton and using the spear to run through the remaining nin without even looking at him. Naruto then did something the nuke-nin never expected… he spoke.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konoha's self-fulfilling prophesy, and I will make it rain blood on those who have forgotten."

'What is up with this kid?!' Thought the nin as he dropped to the ground.

He unceremoniously dropped the girl on the floor and got into a ready stance. He charged Naruto hoping to end this quickly… it had. In a matter of seconds, Naruto thrust his hand through his chest and when he pulled it out… he was holding the still beating heart of the nuke-nin.

"How...?" Was all the nin could ask before collapsing to the ground, dead.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konoha's self-fulfilling prophesy, and I will make it rain blood on those who have forgotten."

Naruto walked slowly over to the bound girl. When she saw him coming closer, she tried to wiggle away from him. She had seen how he had effortlessly killed the nuke-nin, and was terrified that she would be next. Tears streamed down her face as he removed the gag around her mouth.

"Please, don't kill me!" She screamed in terror, trembling.

Naruto then did something he had never done before. Something that surprised the girl to no end…he spoke something other than the one phrase.

"I won't kill you. Your heart is too pure to be killed out of petty revenge." He said, untying her ropes.

"What will you do to me, then?" She asked, as the things the one nuke-nin said ran through her mind.

"Nothing. So long as I am around, no harm will befall you. Though, I wouldn't suggest going back to the village tonight. If you stay in the cabin, you'll be safe." He said as he hefted the dead bodies and dragged them outside.

"Why shouldn't I go back tonight?" She asked ,still shaking.

"Because there may be more of them. Though I may protect you while you are in my presence, once I am gone, you are on your own. After that, it's all up to you and the shithole you call a village." He said.

"What do you have against the village? What could it have possibly done to make you say that?" She asked, her curiosity overcoming her fear.

Naruto was silent for a moment as Hinata began to feel something. It was... pain. Pain, anger, hate, and rage. But, oddly enough, none of these feelings and emotions felt like her own. No, it seemed like those feelings were those of the boy standing before her, covered in the blood her kidnappers.

Pain from past injuries, all of which had long-since healed while still leaving phantom stinging sensations whenever thoughts of how they were obtained resurfaced. Emotional pain, psychological pain, anger, rage, betrayal. All of this and MUCH more. Three of the phantom stinging sensations pain were around the facial area on three distinct spots, one of which included over one of the eyes.

Naruto then sighed and began to tell her his tale. Of all of the tortures he'd had to endure at the hands of the villagers. Finally, he reached the part of his story about the night of his death and rebirth. Of how he became what he was today.

"You poor boy. No wonder you hate the village. I'm sorry. I know I can't speak for the ones who did this to you, but I'm sorry." She said while hugging him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I will make the village pay in my own way. For now, though, I'll wait. However, tomorrow I'll take you home… I'm sorry, but I never got your name." He said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! How rude of me. My name is Hyuga Hinata. I'm very pleased to meet you, especially considering the circumstances." She said with a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Right. Well, now that that's over, you should get some sleep." He said, returning to the table to continue maintaining his weapons.

"What if more of those men try to take me again?" She asked with her voice shaking in fear.

"I'll stay awake and keep watch." He said not turning around.

"All night?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"All night." He answered softly.

"Thank you." She said through a yawn, falling asleep as the events of the night caught up with her.

While she slept, Naruto cleaned and let his mind ponder the mystery that was Hinata.

'She must be exhausted from that ordeal. Why should I care, though? She's just another villager waiting to be slaughtered. But why do I feel as if she's different? She seems too pure to turn out like them, too kind.

'Perhaps she'_s _different. But what difference does it make? She'll die on her first real ninja mission anyway. Why does that bother me so much, though? Perhaps if I spend more time with her…no. She has a life outside of here. I would just get in the way.

'But I said I would protect her while she is in my presence. And just because she is in my presence, doesn't mean she has to know it…but I want her to know it. I don't know why, but I want to be around her. I want to be a part of her life.' He thought, coming to the revelation with a start.

She was the only person that he found was truly pure. Sure, he found people that didn't deserve to be killed, but she was the only one who actually deserved to be protected. In other words, she was a light in the abyss. While he was thinking this, Hinata was tossing and turning while trying to deal with a nightmare. She woke up with a scream and a cold sweat covering her body. She shivered as tears ran down her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto startling her with his sudden appearance.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard actual concern in his voice.

"Yes... it was just a nightmare." She said as she shivered again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"It was just about what would have happened if you weren't here. I swear, I felt all the pain, the violation, the fear! I don't care what the village thinks of you! I don't care if my family misses me, they already hate me! Please, just let me stay here with you!

"I don't ever want to feel like that again! I never want to feel that fear, thinking I would never have another choice in my life! Please!" She begged as she cried into his chest.

He held her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. It hurt him to realize that she felt this way, and the true impact of his actions hit him then. She was hated just like him, but she somehow retained her purity. He helped her when no one else would. It made him wonder just how bad things truly were for her.

"Hinata, I need you to answer some questions honestly for me. Firstly, does your father hit you for any reason other than sparing?" He asked.

"No, but he doesn't exactly pull his punches." She said sadly.

"Ok. Does anyone else hit you for any reason other than sparing?" He asked.

"Yes..." She said in defeat.

"Who?" He asked, his anger rising.

"The clan elders, and a few of the more spiteful branch members." She said, tears building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for you, Hinata. But I have to take you back to your family tomorrow. But know this: I have come to a decision. From now on, you need never fear what lies ahead of you. You need never fear a strike to your back.

"For even if you can't see me, I will be near you always, hiding in the shadows and protecting you from afar. You are the only person to have gained my respect, and, for that, I will keep you safe." Said Naruto as he softly stroked her hair.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll be in a chair right beside you the whole time." He said.

"No, I meant "Will you lie in bed with me?" Your presence comforts me, and I feel safe in your embrace. I want to feel that the whole time I sleep." She said.

"As you wish." He said, pulling back the covers and slipping in with her. The second he settled in, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn embraced her to him and slowly stroked her back. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep again. Naruto, true to his word, stayed awake all night holding her and keeping watch for any potential enemies.

...

(Hokage tower, that moment)

"Hokage-sama, we have an emergency!" Yelled Hyuga Hiashi as he barged right into the Hokage's office, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hiashi, calm down! What's the problem?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"My daughter has been kidnapped again! I don't know how, but it must have been those bastards from Kumo!" Yelled Hiashi in a rage.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Hiashi!" Said Sarutobi.

"Why is that?" Asked Hiashi, activating his Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan.

"Because they are standing right behind you," said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, my team and I felt a familiar chakra. We believe it may have been those nuke-nin we warned you about." Said Aki, with real concern in his voice.

"What nuke-nin?" Asked Hiashi.

"Ten S-class nuke-nin from Kumo that believe giving the village the Byakugan will allow them to return with honor." Said Aki sadly.

"We must find them NOW!" Yelled Hiashi furiously as he read the papers.

"Why?" Asked one of the less knowledgeable members of the Kumo team.

"Three of these bastards are known child molesters! If they have my daughter, then there's no telling what they may be doing to her!" Said Hiashi as he bolted out the window.

"You heard the man! MOVE IT!" Yelled Aki as he leapt after Hiashi.

The rest of the entourage followed swiftly after. Sarutobi sounded the alarms and sent all of his available shinobi out to find her.

...

(Morning, several hours later)

"Hokage-sama, we have found no traces of the Hyuga heiress. But we did find faint traces of the nuke-nin. Unfortunately, the trail was too cold to follow. They may possibly be half way to Kumo by now." Said an ANBU with an Inu mask.

"I understand, Inu. Dismissed" Said Sarutobi as he slumped into his chair.

"Hokage-sama, all is not lost." Said Aki as he entered the office beside Hiashi, both looking exhausted.

"And how exactly is that?" Asked an irritated Hiashi.

"I sent a summon kestrel to Kumo with a note about the heiress. If and when those bastards return, they will be captured and executed. Then we can return the heiress right away." Said Aki as he slumped into an open chair.

"But by that time, it will be too late! My daughter will have lost her innocence and will be banished from the clan!" Said Hiashi as he broke down and cried.

"What do you mean, Hiashi-sama?" Asked Aki.

"The Hyuga elders enacted an old law that was supposed to be rescinded. The law states that any Hyuga that is not a virgin when they are to be married, then they will not be a Hyuga at all! The instant it is discovered that she is no longer pure, she will be banished and I will never get to see her again!" Said Hiashi as his tears flowed in greater amounts.

"All is not lost though, Hiashi. There _is_ still hope that she will return unscathed." Said the aged Hokage as a thought occurred to him.

It was a long shot. but still possible.

"What hope is there?" Asked Hiashi miserably.

"The killer that has been plaguing us for over five days now." Said Sarutobi.

"Great, my daughter will be killed instead of raped!" Said Hiashi sarcastically in anger.

"No, she will not. I did some studying on the killer and I found something out." said Sarutobi as he seemed to be filled with new energy.

"What is it?" Asked Aki hoping for good news.

"The killer won't kill indiscriminately. He has only ever killed children in the Uchiha massacre, but, in the days proceeding it, hasn't touched a single child. If Hinata is anywhere near him, she will be safe." Said Sarutobi happily.

"But she doesn't know her way around the forest.!I haven't taught her yet, so she will be lost!" Said Hiashi in dismay.

"First, we should find a way to confirm that she has even been saved before we try figure out what to do about finding her." Said Aki.

"Hmm, follow me. If I'm correct, we should find the answer to that question in town square." Said Sarutobi, almost certain of what he was going to see.

...

(Five minutes later, in the center of Konoha (town square))

"What exactly should we be looking for, Hokage-sama?" Asked Hiashi curiously.

"That." Said Sarutobi, pointing and smiling. They all looked at where he was pointing and gagged at the sight. All ten of the nuke-nin were strung up by their intestines with their bodies torn to shreds.

"The killer is certainly brutal. But most of these injuries seem to have been made post-mortem." Said Aki.

"Yes, but, to the untrained eye, it looks like they were still alive when this happened. Perhaps a way to say that, if you follow in their footsteps, this is the fate you will suffer." Said Hiashi.

"Yes, and now all we need to do is find Hinata and everything will be fine!" Said Sarutobi happily.

"But this is still no guarantee that she is unharmed! My poor daughter! If anything happened to her, then I can do nothing to protect her!" Said Hiashi, tears welling in his eyes again.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Someone called behind them.

They all turned in unison to see Hinata running as fast as she could and leaping into Hiashi's arms.

"Hinata? Oh, my precious daughter! I'm so glad you're alright! Did those men hurt you at all? Did they touch you in any way" Asked Hiashi after he hugged her tightly.

"No, they didn't! I was saved by my new friend. He saved me and then protected me all night. He is really kind and sweet and…" She started, only to stop as she saw the Kumo entourage.

The second she saw them, her eyes widened and she started shaking and quickly backed away from them.

"Hinata, what's...?" Started Hiashi, only for her to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as tears of fear streamed down her face.

Before anyone could blink, Naruto appeared between the Kumo entourage and Hinata, his spear held at the ready. Sarutobi's eyes widened at the name. He just couldn't believe that Naruto could be the killer.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konoha's self-fulfilling prophesy, and I will make it rain blood on those who have forgotten." Said Naruto without taking his eyes off the Kumo-nins.

"Wait, there is no way you are Uzumaki Naruto! He was a kind sweet boy that wouldn't hurt a fly, even when he was being beaten!" Sarutobi exclaimed angrily.

"What should we do, Hokage-sama? If he is the killer, then he is more powerful than even you!" Said Hiashi as he got into the advanced Juken stance.

"I don't know! If he really is the killer, then we're screwed. Check his identity with your Byakugan! If we know who it is, we may just find his weakness!" Said Sarutobi in a low whisper. Hiashi listened, but balked and fell on his ass.

"What is it, Hiashi-sama?" asked Aki, confused as he slid into his fighting stance.

"My Byakugan has absolutely no effect! I can't see through his clothes! I can't see his tenketsu! I can't see anything from him!" Said Hiashi, his voice showing the first traces of fear.

"Otou-sama, why are you helping those Kumo-nin? They tried to kidnap and rape me!" said Hinata with betrayal lacing her voice.

"No, Hinata, those were nuke-nin. Shinobi who abandoned their village. They have nothing to do with the Kumo-nin behind me." Said Hiashi, who hoped she would understand.

"Fine, but I want Naruto to stay with me! I trust him to keep me safe!" She said as she stepped forward.

"Hinata, for the last time, that is not Naruto!" Said the hokage, raising his voice in annoyance.

She just looked to Naruto, who nodded to the unasked question. He raised his hand up to the mask and slowly removed it. When Sarutobi saw his face, his eyes widened and he fainted from the shock of it.

"I guess he really is Naruto." Said Hiashi with a shrug to his shoulders.

...

**Uzumaki Ricky: Yo, fic-reading dudes and dudettes! Uzumaki Ricky here, beta-reading this for my buddy Kage Bijuu! We forgot to change the notes last chapter, but, to those of you who read the original, I hope you noticed the upgrades we made to Naruto's gear and arsenal. The gauntlets with the dual blades and hidden metal claws (Think Wolverine's claws, only not made of adamantium and not coming out of his skin) on the back were my idea, along with some of the other stuff. Let us know about what you think of everything, 'kay? SHAKA, READERS! {Double-shaka sign}**

**Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is chapter two is up and as all of you can tell there have been some changes as well. With slaughter of the Nuke-nin scene. Hinata sensing all of Naruto emotions. Which if anyone can correctly guess you get a prize.**

Thank you Uzumaki Ricky for correcting and adding some of the new scene in. Plus Beta reading the story as well so thank you buddy.


	3. Chapter 3

TUAOA: Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

**"Yo"**Kyuubi speaking

**'****Yo' **Kyuubi thinking

**"Yo"**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

* * *

Chapter 3: Naruto the Council, Starting the Academy, and a Surprising Night

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man who prided himself on his constitution. He could look at anything and not be affected by it. So it came as a huge shock to him when he started to wake up and remembered that he had fainted.

"Oh, my head...!" He grumbled as he slowly got up.

"Hokage-sama, are you all right?" Asked Hiashi in concern.

"I will be when I can figure out why my head is throbbing so much!" He replied, rubbing his temples.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. But you _must _call a council meeting." Said Hiashi happily.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked, confused.

"Because the killer won't be plaguing Konoha anymore." said Hiashi with a shit-eating grin.

"What? How?!" Was all Sarutobi could ask.

"Hinata asked him to stop killing the villagers and he did. He listens to her almost like a servant or slave, but he doesn't need to. It's like she has absolute power over him." Said Hiashi, his grin getting wider.

"Meaning?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Meaning two things. Firstly, the fate of the entire village rests in her hands. And secondly, I don't have to worry about her safety ever again." said Hiashi his grin getting so wide it looked as if it would split his face in half.

"Alright, Hiashi. Go and wait in the council chamber with Hinata. I'll go and gather the rest of the old bastards." Said Sarutobi with a sigh.

* * *

(Council chamber, 30 minutes later)

"Sarutobi, why have you called us at this ungodly hour? Not all of us are shinobi that can go days without sleep!" Complained Haruno Saya from the civilian council.

"I called so that Hiashi can make a small announcement." said Sarutobi, shoving all the pressure on Hiashi.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. As you know, there is a killer that has been plaguing Konoha for the past six nights. Well he shall never bother us again, thanks completely to my eldest daughter." Said Hiashi, with a smile of pride directed at her.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THAT LITTLE WEAKLING STOP A KILLER THAT BESTED THE HOKAGE?!" Yelled Saya in annoyance.

She had always held a great hatred for the women of the Hyuga clan for being more beautiful than her. Hyuga Hitomi was said to be the most beautiful of her generation and Hinata seems to be almost like a clone of her mother at that age.

"I will ask you only once, Haruno! Lower your voice and refrain from insulting my daughter or else it will be the end of you!" Said Hiashi with a slight hint of fear in his voice his eyes darting around madly, as if looking for something not even his Byakugan could see.

"And why should I do that? It's true! She _is_a weakling and an ugly, little whore of one at that. You should just kill her off now and save our enemies the trouble…" She started on her rant, only to stop in mid-sentence as a drip sounded throughout the room.

They all looked around trying to find the source of the sound only to stop as Saya started shrieking in pain. When all eyes were on her they noticed a large red splotch growing on her abdomen right around the area of her uterus. She fell off her chair clutching at the wound as a figure stood tall behind her. Well, tall for an 8-year-old boy, anyway. He just raised his dripping spear to finish her off when…

"NARUTO, STOP!" Hinata yelled.

Immediately, he stopped and lowered the spear before putting it on his back. Once it was secure, he walked over to Hinata, bowed once, and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Ha, I knew that little bitch lied! She was never strong enough to kill that bastard!" said Saya through gritted teeth as ANBU came out and began medical jutsu to heal the wound.

"Haruno, I never said she killed him. In fact, I would never even consider killing her only friend and protector." Said Hiashi, his shit-eating grin back in place.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Yelled everyone except for Hinata, Hiashi, and Sarutobi.

"It is just as Hiashi says. Naruto protected Hinata from being brutally raped, and protected her all through the same night. He became her friend, and vowed to always protect her even at the cost of his unkillable existence." Said Sarutobi with a wide grin himself.

"But how can this be?" Asked Danzo, his one eye wide with fear.

"We don't know. Ask Hinata." Said Sarutobi.

They all turned to Hinata expectantly, who just shrugged in return.

"He never told me. Maybe… Naruto kun would you please come out here and tell us why you chose to protect me?" Asked Hinata, making everyone sweat drop.

To their immense surprise, though, he fell from the ceiling right in front of Hinata.

"I choose to protect her because she is the only truly pure soul in the village. Because she is truly pure, even though she has faced an existence similar to mine, she earned my respect." Said Naruto.

But, before he could disappear again, Hinata grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Please, stay here? I feel more comfortable with you by my side, and would greatly appreciate it." She asked, looking straight into his eyes. He just nodded and stood slightly to her left, his hand always near a weapon, in the event of an attack.

"So she really can control him..." Said Danzo with a glint in his one eye.

'What are you planning, you old goat?' Thought Sarutobi.

"Esteemed council members, I petition that Hyuga Hinata and her bodyguard be submitted to my Root program, so we can turn them into the ultimate living weapon for Konoha to use at its whim." Said Danzo, with a little bit of drool running down his mouth from greed.

Before anybody could even think of speaking, Danzo found the point of a sword at his throat.

"If you even think, for one second, that I would let you harm a single hair on her head, you are already senile and should be killed here and now. And your Root are nothing compared to me." He said, spinning and cleaving a Root member in half from the head down.

Before he split, Naruto took his spear and impaled another to the wall. And before the spear even stopped quivering, he gutted another with his bare hands before appearing by Hinata in the same position he was in before, spear back on his back sword at the ready. Everyone was stunned at the prowess the boy was showing. Even Danzo started sweating at the ease in which his men were killed.

"Well, I guess that's your answer, Danzo. Even try touching my daughter and that is what you get. Your men were probably nothing compared to ten S-class nukenin. And he killed them all by himself." Said Hiashi smugly.

"Effortlessly, I might add!" Piped up Naruto from beside Hinata, who had moved to give him a small hug.

"Okay. If an S-class nin is at the level of a Kage, then he killed the equivalency of…ten…Kages…" Said Akimichi Choza, as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"I petition that we leave Hyuga Hinata alone and never piss her off under penalty of death!" Said Nara Shikaku, with sweat beading his brow as he stood in his haste.

"I second the motion!" Said Yamanaka Inoichi, standing beside his long time friend and teammate.

"All agreed?" Asked Sarutobi, as numerous hands raised.

"All opposed?" He asked, as only five hands were raised.

The motion was carried by a vote of fifteen to five.

"Motion carried! Hyuga Hinata is not to be angered under penalty of death. Hinata, you can go to the academy now! And have a good day." Said Sarutobi in his grandfatherly way.

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama! Goodbye, Otou-sama! I love you!" Said Hinata, as she was about to run off, before Danzou spoke up.

"Well, is _she _won't be put into my Root program, then what about her bodyguard? Having him in the program would probably do my Root agents some good." Asked Danzou hopefully.

"JUST DROP IT, DANZOU!" Shikaku and everyone else who voted for not pissing off Hinata under the threat of death yelled.

"I just think that it should be the boy's choice!" Danzou said, before turning to Naruto. "So what is your answer, boy?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that the lad powerful enough to kill Kage-level shinobi with ease would say yes.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto drew his crossbow from it's place at his waist. Then, before anyone could react, Naruto fired a bolt right into Danzou's face. The bolt stabbed into Danzou's face, but, before he could even flinch, the crossbow bolt exploding, splattering Shimura Danzou's brain matter all over the wall behind him, the part of the table just in front of him, and the sides of the people next to him. The two people on either side of Danzou, along with several others, threw up at seeing this as Naruto returned his crossbow to it's place at his waist before Danzou's body fell from his chair and hit the ground.

"How's _that _for an answer?" Naruto asked, clearly irritated at the now-dead old man's question, before turning his attention at the civilian woman who insulted earlier Hinata and seeming to glaring at her, causing her to nearly piss herself.

Everyone but Hinata paled at seeing what the boy was capable of if you even so much as irritated him. Immediately, one thought crossed everyone's minds 'Note to self: _Never _piss that boy _or _Hinata off! Don't even _irritate _him! Not even a little!'

"I _now _petition that we leave Naruto _and _Hinata alone and that Naruto should not be so much as _irritated _under the threat of death! It's for the good of our population!" Shikaku blurted out nervously.

"All agreed?" Sarutobi asked, only for _everyone _to raise their hands this time.

The new motion was carried by a unanimous.

"I think that you should be off now, Hinata." Sarutobi said, trying to change the subject and purge the image of Danzou's head exploding from his mind.

"Okay! Goodbye again, Hokage-sama! Goodbye again, Otou-sama! I love you!" Hinata said, saying her goodbyes again as she ran off happily, with Naruto following behind her.

"I love you, too, dear! And be good!" Said Hiashi, smiling at his daughter's exuberance.

Everyone was just staring at him as if he had grown a second head. Hyuga Hiashi, the cold-hearted, emotionless, uncaring bastard…was being nice. To the daughter his clan thought weak, no less. Inuzuka Tsume decided to make her thoughts known at this point.

"Okay, Hiashi! While you're still off your meds, can I get you to sign this marriage contract to my son for your daughter?" Asked Tsume as she pulled out the contract and handed it to him.

He took it and read it. As he read through it, his smile got smaller and smaller until it was a look of pure rage.

"NO, I WILL _NEVER _SIGN THIS PIECE OF SHIT CONTRACT THAT WILL TURN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER INTO A HORNY BOY'S PLAYTHING!" Yelled Hiashi, as he ripped the contract into tiny shreds and then did the impossible…he set it aflame with a single glare.

Turning his attention to Tsume, she just looked incensed that he would rip up a contract she had worked so hard to make.

"What the fuck was wrong with the contract?" She asked angrily.

"It turns my daughter into a piece of meat that your son can screw all he wants and then screw any and all other women that catch his fancy and she can't do anything about it! Then, there is the fact that says, once she gives him a son, he can take the kids and leave her without having to do anything to compensate for her loss!" Said Hiashi in a rage.

"And that's all your daughter will be good for! Breeding stock with a strong shinobi like my son is sure to be!" Said Tsume arrogantly.

Hiashi just got a maniacal grin on his face.

"Oh, Naruto!" He called.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto appeared when Hiashi called him.

"I though your daughter was the only one that could control him!" A member of the council said in shock.

"She is, but I can call him! Now Naruto, since I'm sure you are eager to get back to Hinata, I have a quick mission for you! If a boy named Inuzuka Kiba tries to come onto Hinata or bugs her in any way that she starts to become exasperated, I would like you to remove what separates him from the female gender!" said Hiashi, his grin turning into one that would make a certain eye-patch wearing Shinigami proud.

It was a sadistic smile that made everyone shiver.

"If you even touch my son, you will start a war with the entire Inuzuka clan! The entire Hyuuga clan will suffer because of it!" Threatened Tsume, in a last ditch effort to save her sons twig and two berries.

"Then I guess the Inuzuka will suffer the same fate as the Uchiha!" Said Naruto as he vanished again.

The council just sat there digesting what was said.

"Tsume, you are royally fucked up the ass..." Said Shukaku as he shook his head.

Everyone just nodded their assent as they got back to business.

* * *

(At the academy 15 minutes later)

Hinata ran in just before the final bell rung. She was panting and out of breath, but had a smile on her face that was comparable to the sun.

"Hinata, you cut it kind of close there! Do you mind explaining?" Asked Umino Iruka, the teacher of the class.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei! I'm very sorry, but I was needed at a council meeting of great importance! I was only just let out fifteen minutes ago!" Said Hinata, her smile getting even wider.

"What was the council meeting about that you were required to be there?" Inquired Tao Mizuki, the assistant teacher.

"It was a matter of village security. Last night, I was kidnapped by several high-class nukenin, and rescued before they could rape me. They wanted me there to confirm something" Said Hinata, her smile never faltering even when she spoke of being potentially raped.

"Umm…okay... Hinata, umm…are you sure you want to be here today? Wouldn't you prefer to spend the day at home? You were just through a very traumatic experience..." Asked Iruka, who was a little perturbed by her current reaction to what happened. He just figured she was in one of the stages of shock.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! Besides I have a very special guardian angel with me, and I know he will always keep me safe!" She said as she went to take her seat.

Unknown to her, Naruto in the shadows was sporting a slight smile at her words. No one would have been able to see it because of his mask, but you could easily feel his smile from a foot away.

'She thinks I'm an angel? Even with all the horrible deeds I've committed since listening to mother?' Thought Naruto to himself. Before he realized what was happening, a true smile crept up onto his face, one bigger than the previous one. He, for the first time in his entire life, was happy. That was the first time that someone, except for a select few, had ever given him a compliment like that one. But that happiness soon turned to anger as he saw somebody getting a little too comfortable around Hinata.

'He had better get away from her if he knows what's good for him!' Naruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile, with Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, a source of extreme annoyance for her, had decided that she needed comforting in a way only he could give.

"Hey, Hime! Sorry to hear about your getting kidnapped again. Come here and let your man make all the bad feelings go away!" said the boy with short spiky brown hair and a wild face with red triangles, as he put his arm around Hinata's waist, much to her consternation.

"Kiba-san, I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself! I am not now, nor will I _ever_ be your 'Hime'! And I do not appreciate you trying to grope me while I sit here trying to listen to the lecture by Iruka sensei! Besides, why would I want someone who couldn't even handle a newly minted genin, when I have someone that could kill a Kage?" Said Hinata as she shoved Kibas' hand away from her.

"You lie! Now just shut up and accept me!" Yelled Kiba in a rage.

"No!" She replied defiantly.

Kiba lost it at that one word. He pulled back his hand and sent it sailing forward right towards Hinata's face. Before Iruka or anybody else could move, they heard a resounding crack of skin-hitting-skin.

Hinata just sat there with her hand covering her face, a bruise making itself known. Before anybody could react, an immense killing intent filled the entire room, forcing everybody except for Hinata to the ground. Kiba then found himself being lifted off the ground with his face coming less than an inch from a white ANBU-style mask with the kanji for "demon" on the forehead.

"How dare you strike her! You, a filthy mutt, would dare to defile her with your perverse touch! I should have listened to Hiashi sooner, but no, I just had to give you a chance! Well, I'll never make that same mistake again! Say goodbye to being a man!" Said Naruto in raw anger.

Before anyone could even think, he pulled out his sword and slashed at Kiba. He angled the blade just so that the only thing it cut was Kibas reproductive organs. Kiba was effectively turned into a girl. It was at that moment that Sasuke got a good look at the masked figure. He recognized him in that very instant.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE CLAN! STAY AWAY!" He yelled as a wet spot made itself known on the front of his pants.

Naruto just looked at him and started to remove his mask. He barely got half way before Sasuke passed out from fear. Naruto just finished removing his mask while shaking his head.

"YOU?! DIE, YOU FUCKING DEMON!" Yelled Mizuki as he threw a giant shuriken right at Naruto.

It hit him square in the chest and knocked him back a few feet.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Yelled Hinata, worry clear on her face.

It was unfounded, however, as Naruto just looked at the shuriken before pulling it out. He looked at it a little more while everyone was stunned that he was still standing. Naruto suddenly got a huge grin on his face as he started spinning the shuriken in his hand. He got it spinning faster than anyone thought would be possible. It was so fast the air moving around it sounded like an industrial fan.

Naruto rushed at Mizuki in the blink of an eye. He ducked down and made an uppercut motion from below. Mizuki just stood there stunned, but then a huge grin split his face.

"HA! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU MISSED, YOU BA…" He started, only to stop in mid-sentence.

"Mizuki, are you alright?" Asked Iruka, curious about his long time friend.

Without his facial expression changing in the least Mizuki fell to either side…cut completely in half. His innards spilled out of his lifeless body, painting the floor red.

"Hey, Hinata! Do you think your otou-san will let me keep this?" Asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face as he held up the shuriken.

He never got an answer as Hinata charged forward and enveloped him in the fiercest hug she could muster.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I was terrified I would lose you.!You're the only person I can actually feel safe with! Just…please!" She said as she wept silent tears into his chest.

Naruto, for his part, just dropped the shuriken in shock. He then embraced her back, gently rocking back and forth in a comforting manner. His mask appeared in his left hand out of nowhere and he put it on while slowly pushing Hinata behind him and drew his spear. Not even a second later, Itachi burst through the door with a look of worry on his face. He took one look at Naruto and started a sequence of seals that would produce the strongest fire jutsu he could manage.

However, before he could finish, Naruto threw a scroll at him like a kunai. Catching it out of reflex, he opened the scroll and got a huge smirk on his face. He turned to thank Naruto, but both he and Hinata were gone. Itachi, however, just couldn't stop grinning. He finally had the proof that the majority of the Uchiha clan were traitors.

He walked away while whistling a happy tune, heading for the Hokage Tower to unveil his information.

* * *

(Later that night at the Hyuga compound)

Hiashi stood outside his eldest daughter's door a look of worry and indecision on his face. Earlier, his daughter had come home in the arms of Naruto, crying and clinging to him like white on rice and a paper plate in a snowstorm. He stood with his arm raised prepared to knock, when the door opened by itself.

"Hello, Otou-sama. Come in..." Said Hinata, in an almost depressed voice.

"Hinata, tell me what's wrong?" Asked Hiashi in a kind, fatherly voice.

"Do you promise you won't laugh?" She asked.

"Of course!" He replied instantly.

Hinata just sighed as she gathered her courage.

"I think I've got a crush on Naruto..." She said in a small quiet voice.

Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise. He was expecting a multitude of answers, but that was not among them. But even worse, he realized he couldn't play the overprotective father role. Well, he could, but it would be pointless. The boy his daughter had a crush on was legions stronger than him, so any and all threats would be seen as empty as they truly were. Hiashi cried anime tears for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"But what has you depressed about that?" He asked, knowing there had to be more.

"I almost lost him today. Mizuki sensei tried to kill him when he removed his mask. He was hit in the chest with a giant shuriken, and I thought for a moment he would fall over dead. Then, there is the fact that I know he doesn't even know what love is, as he never felt it before either from a family or someone else. And on top of all that, even if he did, I don't know if he would reciprocate my feelings..." Said Hinata, with tears streaming slowly down her face.

"Is Naruto here now?" Asked Hiashi, only to get a no.

"I asked him to check up on Hanabi, because I knew you wanted to talk with me about earlier." She replied.

"I understand. Good night, my dear. Have sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning." He said as he got up.

"Good night, Otou-sama." She said as she prepared to go to bed.

"I'll send Naruto in in a little bit." He said, receiving a nod. "Oh, and don't be so down. Even if you're not sure that he'll ever feel that way about you, don't give up hope. The easiest way to win a boy's heart is to learn more about him as a person and be his friend first. I'm sure that the same applies for boys who used to be psycho killers." Hiashi continued, giving Hinata some hope for the future.

Hiashi left his eldest daughter's room and walked to his study, a look of severe concentration on his face. He got there opened the door closed it and plopped down on his chair, exhausted.

"Hiashi-sama, there is an important matter I would like to discuss with you." Said a voice he recognized as Naruto's.

"Ah, Naruto! Just the man I was hoping to see. First off, I would like to say, that if I were able, I would kick your ass into the next century for making my daughter cry!" Started Hiashi.

"That was unintentional, and I plan on making it up to her somehow." Said Naruto.

"Be that as it may, what did you want to speak about?" He asked, his curiosity piqued now that it actually registered that Naruto had sought _him _out.

"Today, while watching over, Hinata, I saw a boy wrap his arm around her waist and bothering her... and it instilled a rage unlike one I have ever felt before. Then I thought that, if he knew what was good for him, he would leave her alone. Finally, when I saw the boy strike her, I wanted to do so more than just what you asked. I wanted to torture him!" Said , his anger mixing with his confusion.

"I see... Did your heart ache when she cried?" Asked Hiashi, sitting up slightly excitedly now.

"Yes, and it was filled with joy when she called me her guardian angel." Said Naruto with a small smile behind his mask.

"Before we continue, Naruto-kun, I need to know if you've ever had any friends your own age before now?" Said Hiashi, startling Naruto with the sudden suffix to his name.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Because I think that, in the brief time you've known her, you've begun to see Hinata as your friend! And your best friend, no less!" Said Hiashi, a huge grin spreading on his face again. 'And hopefully, for Hinata's sake, something more in the future!' He thought to himself.

"What...?" Asked Naruto.

"You…see…my…daughter…as…your…best... friend..." Said Hiashi, emphasizing each word.

Naruto smiled. He _finally _had a friend his own age. And a _best friend_, no less! "Thank you, Hiashi-sama!" He said, thankful for the man helping him with this.

"Your welcome, my boy. I can tell that, at the very least, Hinata cares about you as much as you care about her. And, due to how fragile she can still be, you must become the pillar from which she draws stability. You must be the well from which she draws strength. You must be the wall that shields her from the elements. Understand?" Said Hiashi.

"What will you do?" He asked confused.

"I will be your back-up and handle political matters, which you know nothing about. Now go and make my daughter feel better! GO!" Yelled Hiashi.

And go he did. He raced through the compound at speeds far too dangerous for everyday travel. Before he knew, it he was standing in front of Hinata's door. He opened the door to see her sitting in bed with a depressed look on her face, trying to read a book. He saw it was a some kind of novel kids read to try and cheer themselves up. It obviously wasn't working for her, but he knew what would.

He quickly removed his mask and dropped it to the ground, alerting Hinata to his presence. Before she could react, Naruto had her in a hug while pulling her close

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, shocked by this.

So far, she had to be the one to initiate any hugs between her and Naruto. She was in shock at the moment, but enjoying the feeling.

"Thank you, Hinata." Said Naruto, after he broke the hug.

"For what, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

A rare smile stretched it's way onto Naruto's face as he said "For being the first friend my own age that I've ever had."

Hinata began to cry tears of joy. It wasn't much, but the fact that Naruto at least saw her as a friend was more than enough for her right now.

"Is there anything you want? Just ask and it's yours." He said.

"Just hold me through the night, please?" She asked happily.

Naruto nodded as he laid her gently in the bed and followed in quickly after. So they slept, both content. Sharing the warmth and comfort given from something as simple as human contact.

* * *

A young girl of about twelve-years-old was talking to a single eyeball that was encased in a jar of strange fluid.. She was also sitting in front of a fire pit which was made from a burning body that was black on one side and white on the other as she inhaled the smoke. She was of fair skin and average height. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks.

She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. There was a label on the jar she was talking to, one that was read "Father (Obito)". Surrounding her were several dead bodies.

"You thought the world was fake and wanted to change that, did you? The world you wanted was more fake than you thought _this _world was! And you were no better!" She said to it, her voice full of spite.

* * *

**Uzumaki Ricky: Yo! Sup? Yo! Uzumaki Ricky here, beta-reading the newest chapter of "TUAOA Bloody Love" by Kage Bijuu! We've made some MAJOR changes to this chapter, so that the pacing of the NaruHina development isn't too rushed. Plus, we added in something that we just couldn't resist doing. PEACE OUT, Y'ALL! [Double peace-sign]**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Why does Tsume seem to hate weakness so much? Will the Inuzuka clan meet the same end as the Uchiha clan? How will Kiba deal with effectively being a girl now? What was up with that crazy little girl at the end? Why am I asking you guys all this? Find out the answers to these questions and many more, next time (Or later, depending on when we feel like giving you the answers to those questions) on TUAOA Bloody Love!

Thank you Uzumaki Ricky for Beta Reading and improving on this chapter you are a major help that for sure. Also next chapter will be the original chapter for this story. Even though there been changes to these past three chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

TUAOA: Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued. Also don't own Nightmare on Elm Street and Sleepy Hollow TV Series.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"Yo" Kyuubi speaking

'Yo' Kyuubi thinking

"Yo" Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Inuzuka Matriarch, Graduation, and the Rise of a Horseman

* * *

At the Inuzuka Clan Compound, Tsume was pacing like crazy, as she was feeling very stressed out. Her son was in the hospital, since he lost his entire private part. She received a report that his privates simply couldn't be saved, due to the fact that they were damaged beyond brief. She was confuse on how her strong son could lose his privates so easily. The doctors already told her there is a way that she can still have an heir, but she didn't like that offer. But her son is useless now. He was simply weak if he couldn't stop someone from removing his privates. So she agreed to have Kiba undergo gene surgery and a gender change.

"I can't believe my son is so weak! Not only is he weak, but now he'll also become girl that might be only good for breeding! Having another daughter I wouldn't mind, but that daughter being a weak one is unacceptable!" Tsume said, as she walking around the clan courtyard.

She trained her son well, so that he wouldn't become weak. But with the surgery, all that training was out the window, since they will have to change Kiba memories. If Kiba were to keep his old memories, he likely would've been driven to commit suicide.

"Mother, are you alright?" Hana asked as her and various clan members entered the courtyard, watching their matriarch.

"NO, I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT!" Tsume shouted in anger, causing the lot of them jump back in fright.

"I'm not going to back down from this! I'm going to wage war on the Hyuuga clan to avenge my son's pride!" Tsume shouted in anger, causing all of the other members of the Inuzuka clan to look at her like she was crazy, as they know about who is staying with the Hyuuga.

"Mother, are you insane?! Do you know who staying with the Hyuuga at the moment?!" Hana asked in complete shock.

"I don't care if that killer is there! I warned Hiashi that, if my son were to get hurt, I would go to war against his clan!" Tsume said, a look of clear insanity on her face.

"Tsume, do you even hear yourself? You're declaring war on a clan that lives in the same village we do!" An Inuzuka clan Elder said, as he can clearly see that Tsume is losing it.

"I don't care! My father taught me to never be weak or show weakness to anyone at all!" Tsume shouted at the Elder.

"So, you're going to risk all of our lives... just to show everyone you're not weak?!" Hana asked in shock, as they couldn't wage war with the Hyuuga Clan even if that killer was not there, since the other clans will attack and wipe them out due to them being consider a threat to the village.

"Yes! And I want all of you to prepare for w..." Tsume was cut off, as one of the clan members snuck up on Tsume and knocked her out. As soon as she was unconscious, several others put a muzzle on her face and put her in a strait jacket.

"Tsume, you are no longer the matriarch of this clan, as your action would have lead this clan into complete destruction! Due to this, Hana will now become the new matriarch!" The Inuzuka Elder said to the unconscious Tsume.

Xxxxx

Six Years Later.

Both Naruto and Hinata were heading toward the Academy, as today was Graduation Day. Both of them were twelve years old right now, and the past six years were very eventful. In the past six years, the school got periodically attack by rogue shinobi, all of which were always were targeting Naruto. No one could ever figure out where these shinobi came from, except for the fact all of them were severely emotionless. This likely meant they were all Danzo's Root ANBU, coming to avenge his death. But Naruto killed each and every single one of these former ROOT ANBU that attacked him, since they were a threat to Hinata.

This caused several of the civilian girls that were the fangirls of Sasuke to leave the Academy for good, as they learned the hard and disturbing way that the life of a Shinobi was not as good as their parents made it out to be. There were some causality in those attacks. One student, Ami the Bully, got turn into a living bomb by one of these former ROOT operative. Which might have worked, had Naruto not grabbed her and thrown her into the air, causing her to explode harmless in the sky.

Both Naruto and Hinata soon enter the Academy as Naruto vanish into the shadows, going back to protecting Hinata. Hinata kept on walking until she entered her classroom. Iruka looked up from what he was doing as he spotted the Hyuga Heiress entering the room. Once she did, he knew her bodyguard was somewhere in the shadows, ready to come to her defense.

"Good, you're here! So let's get this Graduation Test under away!" Iruka said before he started calling up students. They began performing the three techniques he asked them to do. Several of the students passed, receiving their headbands, while other failed miserably.

Hinata was one of those passing students. She was now wearing a forehead protector around her neck as she sat back down in her seat. Naruto then appeared right now to her. This spooked several of the newly minted genin greatly and caused Sasuke to start having a panic attack at the sight of Naruto.

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun! Did you appear to congratulate me on passing?" Hinata asked after greeting her best friend/bodyguard as she looked at his face, which he had covered with his white mask with the kanji for "Demon" on it.

"Yes, I'm glad that you passed." Naruto said as Sasuke soon fainted in terror. Everyone looked at the unconscious Uchiha.

"You know, I wonder if Sasuke is even fit to be a shinobi. Why, you may ask? Because he keeps fainting at the sight of you, Naruto-san." Shino spoke up, as he found Sasuke's behavior very unbecoming, as well as very dangerous for any team he was on and for himself. Shino believed Sasuke might have developed a phobia of some kind.

"That, I can agree on. But I'd rather continue filing my nails." Said a now-female Kiba said, as she looked much more feminine, a lot like a much younger version of her mother, before she continued filing her nails.

"I'm actually confused on what I ever saw in him." Ino remarked.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, a with gravity defying sliver hair with his forehead protector covering his left eye was walking through a forest as he kept on hearing a voice of a young women calling out to him. This Jounin was Hatake Kakashi, a former ANBU Captain.

"Kakashi... Please, come closer..." The female voice called out to him. Kakashi kept on moving deeper into the forest. The Jounin kept on walking deeper into as, for some odd reason, it kept on getting darker and creepier as well. Blood was coming out of the trees.

"What kind of forest is this? What forest has bleeding trees...?" Kakashi muttered to himself ashe suddenly felt himself sinking into the ground. Kakashi looked down and saw the ground had suddenly turned into thousand upon thousands of maggots as he was slowly sinking into the squirming ground.

"What in the world is this?!" Kakashi said in shock as he suddenly vanished underneath the squirming mass. He suddenly found himself in another area, a weird cave with a giant statue nearby. He then heard the girl's voice yet again.

"Kakashi...Please, come closer..." The female voice said yet again. Kakashi looked around as he felt very odd at the moment. Like his sense of balance was way off. He then looked down as he took notice that he was a child again.

"This must be a dream, then." Kakashi concluded as he then kept on walking toward the source of the voice. Eventually, he spotted a woman that looked like a seventeen-year-old. She was sitting on the ground with her back turned to him.

"Kakashi...Please, come closer...Make us whole..." The female voice said as Kakashi got closer to her.

"What you mean by make you whole?" Kakashi asked as usually, when a dream gives you a message like that, it's very important, so he got closer to the girl. As soon as he got close enough that he could almost touch her, she suddenly turned around as she slashed across his stomach with some kind of odd clawed weapon. Kakashi felt pain as he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi, make us whole...!" The girl said as Kakashi got a look at her. She looked like an older version of Rin, except she had Sharingan eyes.

"Rin, what are you doing?!" Kakashi asked in shock as 'Rin' got on top of him. She aimed her clawed weapon at his eye socket that was holding the Sharingan, like she was going to pluck it out. Kakashi was feeling pure terror as he watch the hand move closer to his Sharingan eye. But, just before she could pluck his eye out, Kakashi bit his tongue by accident.

Xxxxx

Kakashi woke up with a startled look on the visible part of his face as he quickly looked around. He was very confused on what just happen. He looked around while hoping that that girl wasn't around, but he didn't see anything at all. He realized he fell asleep at the graveyard, as he was lying next to a gravestone that said "Nohara Rin".

"Rin, are you mad at me for accidentally killing you...?" Kakashi asked the grave as he realized he had to meet with the Hokage to get his Team Assignment. He quickly got up, only to wince in pain.

"Why am I in pain?" Kakashi asked out loud as he then looked down at his stomach. To his surprise, he could see a huge slash mark on his stomach as his Jounin vest and clothes were ruined while some blood was leaking out of it.

"What in the world just happen to me...?!" Kakashi asked in shock, as these wounded were very similar to the ones he received in his dream. But that had to be impossible, it only happen in a dream. Anything that happened in your dream can never affect you in real life! Right...?

"Well, I should see a medic for this wound, then! And get some new clothes, as well!" Kakashi said, as he slowly make his way to the hospital. His stomach wound was more painful then he thought.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, back in the forest with bleeding trees, the girl let out an angry scream.

"Damn it! I was so close!" She yelled as she sliced through a bleeding tree with her claw-like weapon, causing a shower of blood to pour out of it.

"I was so close to plucking Otou-teme's eye out of that pervy, silver-haired cyclops' eye socket! IF HE HADN'T WOKEN UP, I WOULD'VE HAD IT!" She screamed as she sliced through another bleeding tree.

Soon, after making a blood-filled clearing by slicing through bleeding tree after bleeding tree, she managed to vent her frustrations and calm herself. "No matter...! It's only a matter of time before I get that eye! And once I do, no one will be able to stop me!" She said as a cruel, sadistic, and evil smirk reached her lips. 'Oh, the havoc I'll be able to reek once I have both of those eyes in my possession!' She thought as a low, sinister giggle escaped her lips. A sinister giggle that soon turned into a bone-chilling laugh.

Xxxxx

At the Hokage Tower, various Jounin were waiting for Kakashi to arrive, as he was more late than usual. Which was odd, even for him. So they waited for Kakashi, until a nurse came into the room as she walked up to the Hokage. She then passed him a paper. The Hokage then looked at the paper.

"So, Kakashi is in the hospital right now, due to a mysterious stomach wound that he received?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, that is very true. Some of the doctors are patching him up right now, since there was some dirt in the wound. We're making sure that he didn't get a infection. They estimate it will take several hours for his wound to heal. Since the slash mark he received was deep, but not enough to gut him." The nurse replied.

"Okay then, everyone! Come back at 4:00 in the morning tomorrow, so we get the Team Assignment ready!" Hiruzen said, as all the Jounin filed out.

Xxxxx

Both Naruto and Hinata were walking back to the Hyuga Compound, as Iruka told everyone to come back tomorrow so they can get assign to their teams. Hinata kept on walking, as she was feeling Naruto's emotion. She was wondering about how she can sense other peoples emotion. She can also move some objects with her mind. But she hasn't showed it to anyone, not even to Naruto. She was just plain confused on how she was even doing these thing. She was going to find out what these abilities are.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, Naruto-kun. Just thinking, that's all." Hinata replied as both of them kept on walking.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the bottom of a far-away river covered with mist, there was a chained-up metal coffin sitting at the bottom of the lake. Soon, a pounding sound could be heard before the super-heated cutting edge of a broad-ax's blade sliced through the lid of the coffin. A hand grabbed onto the side of the coffin and tore it open, widening the hole until the lid was practically torn open. The occupant of the coffin, who was also the one the hand and broad-ax belonged to, stepped out of the coffin and began to walk on the sandy ground towards the shore. On the shore of the river, an elderly man was relaxing with his feet in the water.

"Ah...! Now this is relaxing...!" The old man said. But soon, he was startled by a metallic banging sound he heard coming from within the river.

"Huh...? What the hell was that...?" The old man asked as he stood up. Soon, a few feet away from him, he saw a silhouette walk out from within the river and onto the shore. Soon enough, the old man could discern that the figure seemed to be a man and ran up to the figure.

"Sir, do you need some help?" He asked the figure, who had his back to him. When he got no answer, he was curious. Could this man not hear him or something?

"Sir, I asked if you needed some help! This area can be dangerous, so, if you don't need some I help, I at least want to give you a heads'..." He started as the figure began to turn to face him, only for his voice to fade off as soon as the figure had his side facing towards him. The man was dressed in what looked like a combination of shinobi gear and some sort of soldier gear. But the odd thing was that this man... had no head!

"... up...?!" The old man finished, only for the headless man to easily bring up his broad ax and behead him.

The old man's head fell to the ground with his body following shortly as, out of the mist, appeared a white horse. The horse was a magnificent creature. Elegant, powerful, and obviously well-bred. But the odd thing about it was it's eyes. They were a color that could only be described as a "demonic-red" in color. Not only that, but they seemed to glowed in the darkness. The horse trotted up to the headless man and pawed the ground before letting him get onto the saddle on it's back. The horseman hefted his broad-ax and sliced clean through a nearby tree before rearing his horse up and riding away into the mist and disappearing from sight...

Xxxxx

**Uzumaki Ricky: And, as they say in show biz, that's a wrap! Well... For now, at least. Who the hell was that girl that tried to kill Kakashi? How did she appear to him in his dreams? Who or what was that headless man with the white horse? And why did he cut off that old man's head? Keep reading to find out! Peace out and Happy Halloween, readers!**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well Happy Halloween everyone. I hope all of you like the truly official chapter of Bloody Love. Hope all of you enjoy it.

Thank you Uzumaki Ricky for Beta Reading the chapter and helping out with the scenes as well. You are the best buddy.


	5. Chapter 5

TUAOA: Bloody Love

I do not own either Naruto or Friday the 13th so keep those damned lawyers off my ass. I have enough monetary problems without being sued. Also don't own Nightmare on Elm Street, NCIS and Sleepy Hollow TV Series. Also don't own the NCIS OC they are owned by UnitedOpsery1991.

"Yo" speaking

'Yo' thinking

"Yo" Kyuubi speaking

'Yo' Kyuubi thinking

"Yo" Kyuubi speaking to Naruto outside of the mindscape

* * *

Chapter 5: Team Formation, Mysteries and Awakening

* * *

It was morning of the next day as all the Jounin arrived at the Hokage Tower. All of them were waiting for Kakashi who came in as well oddly very early. The Hokage soon enter the room as well as he had a a couple of papers with him.

"Okay everyone is here today so let get start on team assignment." Hiruzen spoke up.

"Does that mean one of us would have that Hyuga girl on our team?" one of the Jounin asked as he know who is that girl bodyguard is and no one doesn't what to deal with that at all.

"That is a possibility but you have to remember you just have to not make her angry." Hiruzen said

"That is true plus Hinata is the most least likely girl to ever get angry at all." a women with black hair and red eye spoke up as her name was Kurenai as she was standing next to a Jounin with a very rugged beard who name was Asuma.

"Plus don't do anything her bodyguard would assume as a threat as well." Kakashi spoke up as he winced a little.

"Kakashi are you physical able to handle a team right now?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes I'm Hokage-sama, I not going to let a wound like this mess with me or else I will never hear the end of it from Gai." Kakashi said as he shivered from that.

"Well let get with team assignment then but I will what all of you to know one special rule I making." Hiruzen said.

"What is that Hokage-sama?" a Jounin asked.

"Who ever get Hinata on there team have make it there mission to insure that girl safety." Hiruzen said.

"What you mean by that?" another Jounin asked.

"What I mean is the reason why there haven't been that much killing in this village. Hinata did made Naruto promise not to kill anymore of the villager. Basically as long nothing bad doesn't happen to Hinata, Naruto won't go back to killing off the villagers." Hiruzen said.

"That still didn't prevent him from killing some people already" a Jounin said.

"That because they earn his wrath. Plus if I remember correctly didn't someone try to poison Hinata that one time." Hiruzen said as he try to remember that event.

"Yeah that old man was butchered badly." Kurenai said as she was still upset about that event because why would someone even try to do that Hinata.

"Okay then we will make it our mission to protect Hinata then." Kakashi said as Hiruzen then started handing out team assignment.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking toward the Academy. Hinata was very excited as she was going to be place on a team. And she be able to make her father proud of her as well. Except she really wish the Elder of her clan would stop setting her up with constant suitors. A lot of those suitors were corrupted and cruel. Plus she was never interested in any of them. Plus Naruto killed a lot of those suitors as well. She was really disgusted with there crimes against humanity and cruelty to there servant, so she kind of gave a order to Naruto to get rid of them which he did. Soon Naruto disappeared to the shadows as Hinata enter the Academy as she made her way to the graduation room. She enter the room as she spotted her classmate. She spotted Ino talking to Sakura who was just sitting quietly as Hinata remembered during one of those ROOT attacks one of them actually couldn't stand Sakura voice which cause him to slash at her throat.

'Naruto-kun manage to kill that ROOT Shinobi but the damage was already done.' Hinata thought in her head as Sakura lost her voice box. No one couldn't fix it due to the damage. Which cause her to become very withdrawn as the pink hair girl started taking up carving a puppet. Which she constantly brought with her throughout the Academy years. Hinata know she been adding various features to it. Hinata decide to sit next to those two. Iruka then came into the classroom.

"Okay everyone I so proud of all of you for finally becoming Konoha shinobi. I know we had a very difficult Academy years due to all these attacks and losing some of your classmate. But all of you showed what it is to be shinobi by enduring through those trouble times. So I be reading off your team placement and who will be your sensei." Iruka said as he start calling out various names. Hinata was sitting next to Ino and Sakura as she heard the various teams being called.

"Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Sai. Your Jounin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka called out as Hinata looked at the three boys as she looked at Sai. She always found something just plain off about Sai ever since he join the Academy. It like everything about him is fake.

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Uchiha Itachi." Iruka said.

"Well I just going to keep on filing my nail more need them to be very sharp. Do all of you what to join in?" Kiba asked her teammates. Shino shake his head as Sasuke just looked at her oddly like he was actually thinking about it.

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei will be both Hatake Kakashi and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Eh Iruka-sensei why do we have two sensei?" Ino asked as Iruka looked briefly uncomfortable for a second.

"I don't know why, I believe it just to give you girls a much better range of teaching." Iruka replied as he then went back to calling out to other students. Soon different Jounin started filing in as they went to pick up there charges. Each team head out with there sensei. Which just leave Hinata, Sakura and Ino in the room with Naruto watching from the shadows.

"So do you think our sensei are going pick us up?" Ino asked out loud.

"I really don't know Ino-san." Hinata replied as Sakura kept on working on her puppet.

"Well they better hurry my dad is a director of a investigation unit and I will track them down myself if they keep us waiting for so long." Ino complained when suddenly a little dog walked in as all the girls took notice of a note attach to it back. Ino bend down as she took the note off the dog back. While Hinata started taking care of the dog.

"This note said we have to find them before the end of this day or else we be sent back to the Academy." Ino read out as she had a shock look on her face.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"We find them of course. I mean the nerve of them just sending a dog to deliver this message instead of coming face to face with us. I take that as a personal insult. Hinata and Sakura we will find them or else my father is not the director of NCIS." Ino said with fierce determination in her eyes as Hinata and Sakura were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Eh isn't your father a director of NCIS Ino-san?" Hinata asked.

"He sure is and I proud of it!" Ino said as she started marching out of the classroom determine to find there two sensei.

"Ino-san wait you don't even know what they look like at all." Hinata called out as she went after Ino while holding the dog. Naruto wasn't that far behind as he followed Hinata from the shadows.

"I know that why I going to go were my father works at." Ino replied back as both girls exit out of the room as they forgot about Sakura who kept on working on the Puppet which looked like a female. Sakura then took out a brush as she started brushing the puppet long pink hair which she manage to add on while waiting for there sensei.

""Soon...! Soon, I will be complete...!" the puppet said in what one can say be a distorted Sakura-like voice?

Sakura nodded her head at the puppet, like she was agreeing with it as she started adjusting a bow on it. When suddenly the door open up as Hinata came into the classroom. She then spotted the pink hair girl.

"Sakura-san come on we have to hurry Ino-san is waiting for us." Hinata said as Sakura simply got up as she was still holding on to the puppet as she then followed the Hyuga Heiress out of the classroom.

Xxxxx

Not far from the ANBU Headquarters was an interesting looking building. Instead of being made of wood, it was made of a substance rare in this part of the Ninja world, something called bricks. On the roof of the three-story building was a flag with the Leaf symbol on it but it also had an eagle holding the stem of the leaf. In its beak was a banner with strange words on it. Instead of the Kanji that dominate the village these were words written in a long dead language. The words written were Semper Fidelis. To those who didn't work there the words had little meaning other than a reminder that the Ninja world was built on the ruins of an old world. The technology that scientists found seems to support there was a more advanced civilization before and sometime before the Sage that world was destroyed. But much of the technology survived as evident in some of the armor that Naruto now wore.

According to several texts many of the surviving people from the cataclysm were from a large country that was considered the most powerful. The saying on the banner descended from what was considered the most trained division of that nation's army. For those assigned to this special division the saying took on a whole new meaning and reminded them of what ninja should be. The words on the banner translated into "Always Faithful." Those who knew the saying interpreted many different ways but family and brotherhood especially to ninja were often what the interpretation led to.

This building was home to a special investigation squad. Many people though ANBU handled all crime but that was not the case. Most crime especially ninja against ninja were handle by these trained investigators. They were ninja and they could fight but most of their time was spent bringing those who killed ninja to justice. This group went by the acronym NCIS. Those who originally started this force found texts of the old world about a group called the Navel Criminal Investigation Squad. Considering they had none of this navy spoken off they tweaked the Naval to Ninja and thus the Ninja Criminal Intervention Squad.

Inoichi Yamanaka was heading towards this building as he got a message from the squad about several cases including the Uchiha Massacre. Inoichi remembered from the Hokage that it was Naruto who killed the majority of them but was let off when they realized they were the reason he turned out like this. Inoichi believed in justice of the law but considering what Naruto went through he could not blame him.

Landing in front of the building he showed his id to the guards and was let inside. He went to a chakra powered lift that took him to the work place of several of his top agents. Looking around after stepping off he saw a grey hair middle aged gentleman in Jounin outfit drinking his coffee and was watching with slight annoyance at the his three lackeys. This Jethro Ichimaru a descendent from several agents of the old NCIS. Jethro was an old name from even before the old world. His three companions were two guys and one girl. If Inoichi didn't know any better he would have been looking at a Genin squad. The first man was a tall athletic man with defined features and black hair and was mocking the shorter man who looked like he belonged in a library. The taller man was named Yuuske but preferred Yuu while the shorter man was Chosa, a member of the Akimichi clan with brown hair. Chosa was annoyed at the barbs being exchanged and would have responded to the criticism if Gin didn't slap him upside the head. The red head dark skinned woman was an anomaly in this part of the world. This was Zee a special liaison from Kumo equivalent of NCIS. She was trained to be a killer but is now learning to be an investigator with NCIS crew. This rag tag team was considered among the best units outside of ANBU and now they were dealing with two major cases at the same time.

Jethro cleared his throat as Inoichi walked up. "What do we have on the so called Tiny Killer?"

Yuuske started "Approximately two months ago members of the Sarutobi clan were woken up by the sounds of a struggle. When they walked in on the scene they found that" here Yuuske held a picture of a brown-haired little boy and another picture of the boy wearing a mask. "Konohamaru the honorable grandson had killed six members of the now disbanded group ROOT.

Here Chosa picked up "When asked why he did that he said he wanted to be seen as his own person instead of being the honorable grandson. He was taken to a psychiatric ward but quickly escaped and has started taking justice into his own hands.

Zee continued the train of thought "We have reason to believe he is operating separately from Naruto Uzumaki. But it appears they are out to do justice in their own way. They do have one thing in common." She said holding up a picture of a brown haired girl with Hyuga eyes. "Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's sister and second heiress to the clan. She seems to be the only one to at least be able to talk to him like Hinata is to Naruto. She found him after being nearly raped by the serial rapist going around  
Jethro nodded "What about this serial rapist?"

Yuuske started up again "Eight victims, four dead and one traumatized nine year old. All between Ten and sixteen years old which lead me to believe he is pedophile on scale of Orochimaru. Anyway the survivors said he had a beard and the smell of smoke. But Hanabi had said he had used a transformation jutsu to look like Naruto. Gotta love those X-ray eyes boss." Yuuske looked over at both Jethro and Inoichi. Jethro spoke, "Relax Yuuske we all know but we don't hold a grudge against him. Though what he is doing might be a little outside the law but we can't exactly blame he is doing part of our jobs for us. Anyway with that little incident we could be talking about a copycat keep on it. What about the Uchiha massacre what can you tell me?"

"I believe I can answer that Jethro" the whole group turned to see an elderly gentleman in a lab coat and brown pants along with a goth looking girl with pigtails in a similar lab coat. The man's name was Dr. Kamo or Ducky as he wanted to be called; the girl's name was Mari.

"What do you have Duck?" Jethro asked.

"Well as per regulations now all new genin need to submit a DNA sample and their fingerprints." Dr. Kamo said.

Mari spoke next "I ran the DNA through the database nothing unusual save for Kiba but we knew the problem. When we ran Sasuke Uchiha's DNA we hit something very peculiar.

Kamo picked up "Yes the DNA match was to Fugaku and Mikoto his parents but it got a partial hit on a body we recovered from the massacre. A partial means they would be siblings."

Yuuske then pointed out. "But the only sibling Sasuke had was Itachi and he was clearly not there from the eyewitnesses at Ichiraku's"

Kamo nodded "Yes. So I had Mari run the DNA again. I ran the DNA from the dead body and she got a match.

Mari dropped the bombshell "When I ran the DNA on the body it was a match to a DNA sample that we input before the massacre as a requirement for the ninja academy." Mari showed the picture. It was of a younger Sasuke. "The DNA matched a six year old Sasuke Uchiha."

Kamo dropped another bombshell "When I examined the bodies again, I found a rather unusual wound. Most of the deaths at the massacre were attributed to Naruto which were caused by a massive slash through the body. This one was a clean cut at the throat like a ninja would."

Inoichi spoke what was on everyone's mind "Then who... is impersonating Sasuke Uchiha and why would he or she take his place.

The entire group looked at the pictures in confusion. Who was Sasuke Uchiha if the real one was dead?

Xxxxx

Between the place the Headless Being that release itself from it prison and a nearby town. There stood a cave which was in a middle of the forest. This cave use to be part of a huge mountain peak until constant shifting of the land buried the mountain which just left the peak expose. Inside the cave a man was came out of the ground as he was wearing a odd outfit. He looked around very confuse as his eye widen in shock. As he took notice he has awaken inside of a cave.

"'The day that Katrina feared has come... he's back...! The Horseman has returned...!' The man said very grimly.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as all you can see I doing a bit of world building here since this is very different then canon. Ino father is the Director of NCIS. Sakura doesn't have a voice box at all. Mystery surrounding 'Sasuke'.

Thank you very much for beta reading Uzumaki Ricky. Also thank you for helping out with introducing the NCIS scene UnitedOpsery1991. Both of you two are the best buddy ever.


End file.
